1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new conceptional transistor, which increases the integration of semiconductor device using the conventional MOS device, and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the microprocessor or unit device of memory (RAM) used in the computer uses the classical theory of transistor (MOS-FET) that forms inversion layer in the depletion layer of the semiconductor surface using field effects by gate voltage in the structure of Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor and controls the flow of current through channel of the inversion layer between the source and the drain by controlling the gate voltage. Because of the easy integration and the simple process of manufacturing, MOSFETs are in the spotlight of basic unit device of very large scale integrated circuit over other kinds of transistors. Right now, the research and development of 1 Giga DRAM has already been under way. However, if the design rule becomes 0.1 .mu.m (100 nm) or less, the transistor can not operate due to the short channel effect caused by the junction of the depletion layer between the source and the drain.